minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity Awestruck
Hello? is this thing on? there we go, my name is Garvey. And I am a huge fan of Minecraft! I've been playing the game for 13 years now. we live in the year 2027, so that's a long time! I am still a huge fan of the open-world sandbox game. it's shocking when you find out what I've been through. you want to know? i-i-i-im not even emotionally ready to tell you this ...you really wanna know?? well it all started on August 1st 2020… Garvey’s Half _____________________________________________________________________ I was playing with my brother Justin, and cousin, Elizabeth, best friend, Michael, and our friend who lives in London, Edward. we were playing on private server, so only us could play, we had built a huge house in survival mode and had lots of armour and weapons. it was almost like we did it in creative mode. we thought nothing could stop our fun…. Until somebody else joined the game... his name was FuriousGMania, Which was my username….We all looked at Justin, as Justin had his fair share of prank moments. at the time. Justin was at our dad's house, so I couldn't see if he was pranking us or not. the second me typed in the chat. this is how the following moments went down…. Garvey’s Conversation with a possible hacker _________________________________________________________________________ ???? Another me? Must be an error… I think it's far from it.. you hacker!! Hey just because someone has the same name as you doesn't mean they’re a hacker!!! But this server is private!!!! You must have forgot to actually do it. because I was able to join… we did not forget! st●♤ ¡♧ n■W! y⊙u @rE ma▪♢●●》 me @~#ry oh god shut up! Michael knew he was a hacker. because he had even double-checked, the server was indeed private. turn was no way the stranger could join without hacking. he asked for my name, I didn't give it to him, he said that his real name was Lucifer, Lucifer? the devil???!!!! now I knew this was a joke!!!! I told the guy to get off my world or I would report him to Mojang!!! Finally, the hacker jumped out from behind at hill and revealed himself. he was completely black but had a creepy smile and creepy eyes. I jumped back in Terror and I just got this one reply…. My father is a demon… then the hacker left…. unsure of what to do. we all turned to Justin, who began talking our ears off about how it wasn't him, we actually started to believe him. I mean, the desperation in his voice sounded way too real to be faked. We decide to leave the world and join back in To hopefully fool this hacker If he would come back….We continued to play as normal, almost forgetting about the whole hacker thing. Then Elizabeth saw a sign that no one had placed... according to Elizabeth, The sign said, I got the word that you were being rude to my son…. This time we believed it was Justin because he had signs in his inventory. ( he was putting signs around our house saying what room was which) but there was one problem, the sign was made out of dark oak wood while Justin only had Birchwood signs. The hacker could have come back. obviously terrified, we searched the world it couldn't find him, until we searched the mines...There in the mines, we saw a shadowy figure run by. we ran after it, Until we eventually Cornered it, it Turned around and we saw something horrible the character's skin was divided, Half was Herobrine, Half was Enderman. We heard a deep. demonic. Voice through voice chat, This thing said I am not happy about how you have been treating my son… We told the hacker to go away ...But that never happened...Instead we saw him run off! We chased him. He was right beside our house. He brought a sword, looked at the sky, and swatted at it, The guy disappeared and this brought out... Entity 303? but his eyes were blue. In chat I received this I am watching... we then grabbed our fighting kits and charged! We killed this mystery player, we went back to our house and tried to open the door, but it didn't open….Instead we heard a loud, blood curdling woman's shriek come out from our speakers, and the game crashed...now the people on these forums, have you seen him too? if you have, email me your experience. My email is Garvey.Clements@gmail.com Joe’s half _________________________________________________________________________ Date email sent: Feb 20: 2028 Email:ProJoeTubularGears@gmail.com Subject: entity awestruck sightings. Message: You're not alone buddy…. I have seen him too…. I was playing by myself on Minecraft creative, everything was normal as I began making complicated Redstone contraptions. there was something I saw, I saw it move. It was in the dense fog, yes this is kind of similar to the well-known Herobrine Legend, except what I saw was clearly a player. it wasn't anyone using Steve skin, it was ...The same Entity 303 that you saw, and I thought the forums on here already established that 303 is not real, so this had to be a prank. ( I was playing on an older version( not alpha or beta) for nostalgia) and there is no option in this version to turn off name tags so this... had to be real... 303 eyes were blue, opposed to red. The mystery player looked at me. then I heard a deep voice in my speakers here the only words I could make out I've been here... all along… The rest is a mystery. a mystery I will not anytime soon find out, But…. I think I have the answer, After the experience, I went to the newer version of Minecraft and searched the games files, there I found a strange folder called, “entidad_asombrada” I'm sure what the name meant, I can speak Spanish. I translated this to…. Entity Awestruck….. opening the folder there was a txt file, a JPEG file, an MPEG file, and an exe file, I chose the text file first, it read I exist within Minecraft. I am a maniac who's out for revenge of the ones that displeased him, and I'm starting with Garvey Clements, who got me into this mess…. people of Minecraft, respect me, or the light in my blue eyes will be your final sight…. Garvey, He's after you.I chose the JPEG file and it brought me to this strange image, It's obviously made in Microsoft Paint, but there's something about it that... makes it so...unsettling. Oh crap someone broke in…..FBLUIUIbhiabkbBBhGBjvgh:Ui. Zack’s Half ————————————————————————————————————— Date email sent: Oct 3rd: 2030 Email: Zack.Maxwell@lkdsb.com Subject: entity awestruck sightings Message: life is hard when you live in the hood. There’s gangsters, drug addicts/dealers, alcohol, and other stuff. I'm writing this email at school, so I got to be sure the teachers don't get me. Anyway Garvey, Just like you and Joe I have seen him too... this time, it wasn't in Minecraft.... so I was having serious issues at the time, my parents divorced. I was just overall sad… then, I found Minecraft, you obviously know what Minecraft is so I won’t explain it. anyways, a couple years after I had started playing the game, I decided to search the files to see if there was anything interesting. I found tons of stuff in the code of Minecraft, there were these entity awestruck Pieces That were in most of the game’s code. including the source code it said stuff like, entityawestruck.summoned(MonsterMob.328903838) and entityawestruck.teleportTo(positions.create(5,0, 0)),What is the weird mob that Awestruck summoned,It's name is 328903838,It's just a random jumble of numbers. that night when I went to bed, I heard a shift across my room, I got up to check who it was. all I remember were those blue, dead, pixelated eyes staring at me from my closet. I woke up the next morning in my bed. nothing without the ordinary as I got breakfast, I looked out my Cottage window. ( I had gone to Rockwood Resort for the summer and I'm from Canada) and I saw him, Entity Awestruck, waving at me, everyone out there was terrified. they could obviously see him too. I got a text from an unknown number on my phone, it read. I am watching…. Justin’s abduction (PROOF) _________________________________________________________________________ I'm just playing Minecraft. That's good right? wrong…. Awestruck keeps trying to kill me, trying to change me, trying to rebuild me! I don't feel too good...i want more life i want jmsdkdlmklqkk;e,.........l,.a/.:” Michael, Justin's gone missing! Well where have you last saw him? Not since he left to go to our dads… Okay? so what do we need to do? we need to search for him! search his computer…... OH MY GOD!!!!! What is it???? I think he's been kidnapped!!!! By Awestuck… Conclusion _________________________________________________________________________ Justin is gone, everyone is gone. it's just me…. He took it all…. he took everything...He took all of my friends, my family. all because I wanted to be happy again, I gave him that request, because he said he gives and takes, I only listened to the give part... it's just me.. it's just me... it's just me... alone... in an empty house... everyone I've known is gone. the only person I have left... is you…. something's seriously wrong…. he should have gone for me…. but alas... he didn't…. I just wanted to be happy, this did not help at all.. I'm just…. I am….i am next in line...goodbye Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas